Years & Years
by teavious
Summary: "When I first saw you, I got this feeling that…" "You're going to be stuck with me forever?" She completed for him, her eyes tingling with something like ache. "Either in hate or love."
1. In another life

Yosano Suzume appears just like a shooting star in their life. Way too fast, they are way too unprepared, but everyone notices her as soon as she appears. They first see the way her tails flow behind her, gracefully, even if her walk is nothing of the sort, then they notice her pretty (and foreign) face. By the time her name rolls out of her tongue, everyone is totally fascinated by her presence.

For Shishio, she's the reason his high school life suddenly turns rosy. She doesn't notice the way his hand flexes around his pen when she first throws her arms around his body, in a hug that shows that she knew him before, but there's a person who doesn't lose that small sign.

And how could he, when Shishio is his best friend, and obviously in love with the only girl he also cares about, in his own, still quite-a-bit-afraid of her way? She touches him, with her small hands, with her soft voice, with her caring words, and he finds himself blushing with no escape everytime she's near him.

Yuyuka sighs in frustration every time this happens. Her eyes drift to him even when she wants to ignore him, and it pains her that he never notices, or he never cares about her. Her sweet talk is always stopped in the middle by this Potato-girls and every effort she puts in this crush is rendered futile.

By the time the new semester starts, all growl in frustration, except Suzume. She might see the people around her like no one does, but she's hopeless when it comes to reading the atmosphere. In a way, she might be from other planet.

* * *

><p>Shishio smiles a lot while in school. It's his way of showing everyone that he's free to talk, about anything or nothing at all. He's comfortable with anyone, and yet there's someone who simply can take him out of his shell. He decides to call her Chun-chun, and all the group decides they like the new nickname. Although no one else calls her like that, which makes him feel special. For Mamura, she's still Suzume, more than often <em>idiot, <em>though. For Yuyuka, she's Potato-girl, and said in her spiteful tone, it sounds almost funny.

He almost feels sorry for the poor girl, left behind.

But when one day Mamura and Suzume come to school holding hands, when the day before they didn't, he realizes that maybe he's been left behind too.

When Suzume screams at Yuyuka that she she should stop this act, Shishio is the one to interfere. He knows, deep inside, that he should take the side of the one he actually loves, but instead he drags Yuyuka by the elbow in the backyard, and while she cries, he keeps chanting 4 words in her ears, while hugging her.

"You're good like this."

When she's able to smile at him, a strange, crooked one, with her eyes puffy from the cry, mascara running black on her cheeks, he knows it's genuine and he feels so dizzy, that he believes his words.

Her true self might just kill him.

* * *

><p>Suzume holds his hand when he helps her out caring some boxes. It's in an empty hallway, and she says she's tired, so they sit on the floor, waiting. For what, he doesn't know, and when she deems the moment good enough, she takes his hand in hers, and he blushes, like the boy in love he is. She speaks to him about penguins and fishes, and it makes him feel funny in the stomach, because the subject is nothing like what he'd like to tell her.<p>

He almost kisses her then, one hand resting on the wall behind her, one tracing models on her lips. Her eyelashes tremble slightly, and that's the only movement she sketches. A nauseous feeling comes building up in his throat, and once he lets her go and runs downstairs, he feels better.

Yuyuka is on the bench outside, with his bag next to her, and instead of a 'hello', she's painfully straight-forward, like she learnt to be towards him whenever something bugs her.

"I thought you two needed some space."

He kisses her on that day, on that bench, and it's rushed and the sunlight dances in her eyes, because they kiss with their eyes open, and she's sweet, sickenly sweet, but he realizes, while they part for air, that he likes this sensation better.

* * *

><p>They never say they're officially dating, the world <em>relationship <em>hangs between the two of them like it'll chop off their heads if it'll leave their mouths. Instead, they let the rumors spread. In time, it became easier to be bold, just because there was nothing restraining their liberties.

Mamura's eyes glow when he sees them together. It's a weird way, and Yuyuka's stomach feels weird, because he never noticed her before, and now she's sure he sees her as only an accessory on his best friend.

Suzume congratulates them. She doesn't know why for sure, they aren't even together, few kissing sessions here and there don't count, but they take the freedom to interpretate her words. Yuyuka sees it as the liberation of moving on. Satsuki sees it as the reproach of still not adoring her.

* * *

><p>The first proper date is in their third year. He buys her coffee while they go out together; all four of them, and Mamura and Suzume leave early. They don't talk after, and her nails absently tap on the hard wooden surface of the table. Even her rhythm is organized, although he knows that the hardest thing for her to keep in place it's her heart.<p>

After their coffee, they go in a park, behind some blocks. It's kind of intimate, and the scenery doesn't suit her looks, but he likes the fact that he can kiss her as long as he wants and there's no one to bother them. She complies to whatever he asks, and although his hands are cold on her back, she says nothing, but he still catch her slight shiver.

Her breath fastens, and he thinks this is a good-enough setting and good-enough situation to tell her what he wants to say to another girl.

"I love you."

She stops in tracks for a few second, then she slaps him, yelling at him. He hears a window opening, and he covers his hurt cheek with the palm of his hand. She leaves like a tornado, not waiting for him to take her home.

* * *

><p>The next day, he awaits her in front of the school with one red rose and a box of dark chocolate, and she throws them at the nearest trash can. He's not that easily forgotten and she's not that easily fooled.<p>

She somehow manages to lose two hours after school, playing games on her phone, just to see if there'll be someone waiting her. He's there, on the bench where he first kissed her, and when she sits next to him, she says the same words so faintly, that if he doesn't pay attention to it, he'll lose them.

"I love you, too."

He knows he doesn't deserve it back, but they're both miserable and in need and their hug now almost crushes their bones, but no one complains because they both need it. He fears someday she'll be sick of his lies and she might not say it back, but after this, she does, every single time.

It happens so often, that they don't even doubt those words anymore.

* * *

><p>The school holds a ballroom dance. Yuyuka takes Suzume at her place, to make her pretty enough for the golden haired boy, and her friend agrees, enthusiastic. Yuyuka has gotten bored of all this energy coming from her, but does not complain.<p>

It takes an hour to curl Suzume's hair. It's a hard task, and she's sure she'll never offer ever again to do so. That brown hair of hers fits perfectly with the red dress she chose, and Yuyuka almost feels jealous.

The boys are supposed to pick them up from her place, and while Suzume can't even control her emotions, while stepping on the unstable heels from one corner of the room to the other, Yuyuka barely puts any make-up on. She chose a green dress, long till her ankles, and she decides to go for sandals. It's so not like her, that she's sure Shishio will make fun of her.

He doesn't. Her mother opens the door for the boys when they are there, and although Suzume just want to go downstairs to stop her emotions and just receive the compliments that would make all her uneasiness go away, Yuyuka stops her to check her purse for one last time. They go downstairs at the same time, and for the first time, Yuyuka and Satsuki lock their eyes together.

She's taken aback by this, she could've swore that he'll look at Suzume first, but he doesn't move his eyes off of her for some long seconds, and she blushes, in that way that her face could be mistaken for a crab.

When they go out the door, behind Mamura and Suzume, he whispers to her that she's pretty, and he feels so proud that he made it sound so genuine.

All night he can't look at other people, and he wonders if that has been a lie at all. When she invites him to dance, though, he refuses.

* * *

><p>On their graduation day, Suzume wants a photo with all of them. She and Mamura are the only one smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>During that summer, they saw each other thrice. The first time was when they decided to talk about their future. They actually just wanted to go for an ice-cream and a walk in the park, but he started to speak so passionately about his future dreams, that she couldn't stop listening to him. His cheeks turn a slight shade of pink when he's excited, and it's the first time she sees this, and his love for kids is shown in front of her when he helps a little girl who felt from the swing, with no big wounds, just a big scare. His voice sounded like that one time when he accepted her. It made her want to cry.<p>

Instead, she wishes him good-luck and he grins at her, in his cheeky way that meant only trouble.

The second time is accidentally. He hasn't called her in a week or so, he said he was busy, so she left him be. He smiles at her like he is the one disappointed in her, and she throws the bottle of water in her hand at him. He doesn't catch it, and instead it falls on his toes, hard. She is quite proud of this.

She ends up at his place, he offers her watermelon and she eats is so gracefully, in a way he's sure Suzume wouldn't be able to. She admires his collection of books, and he's grateful that she looks sincerely interested. Her act has gotten better. Or it mixed with all the lies they keep on saying to each other, that he can't separate it anymore.

He's packing. She decides to help, she doesn't need his agreement, because she's already through his things. She forgets about the clothes when she finds an old album, and until 10 in the night, she listens to stories of a little Shishio she barely can believe existed.

"Do you ever think how your life would turn out if you were a teacher?"

It's an innocent question, he knows it by the way she curls her fingers at her feet, but he still feels like it's a stab in his back. It's not fair she knows him so better.

"I couldn't have got together with you."

"Suzume either," She feels like completing what he doesn't dare to say.

He doesn't walk her home, but she doesn't ask for it either.

The third time is when he leaves for university. She doesn't understand why he's not staying here, still, but she think that maybe he wants to get away from her. Even she got sick of herself. He sends her a message at 2 a.m., telling her he's leaving the next day, and that's when she deems his whole behavior selfish.

She reproaches him this when she sees him as well. He likes how she doesn't sugarcoat things, even now. He is really selfish.

But Yuyuka is not, so even when Shishio doesn't expect it, their other friends are still there. Suzume explains, happy but upset as well.

"Yuyuka called us this morning."

His eyes snap at her, but she only smiles innocently, and he almost wants to hug her for the chance of seeing the other two important people in his life once before he leaves. She really knows him the best.

5 minutes before the train arrives, Mamura and Suzume leave, deciding to give them a moment. For 2 minutes, they do nothing.

"Thank you, Yuyuka."

"Good luck, Satsuki."

He always hated his name, but it felt so natural on her lips. He hugs her, one minute before the train arrives, because she's not selfish at all, and even when he's the one who's running so cowardly, she's still the one wishing him the best.

They kiss 10 seconds before the door closes, and it doesn't feel cheesy or romantic or promising, but heartbreaking and disappointing.

* * *

><p>He never calls her back. She stops trying. When they see each other again, their names sound strage in each other's mouths.<p>

"Nekota."

"Shishio."

* * *

><p>On their bench, there's another couple making out. Yuyuka feels sick because of all the memories, and she hopes that in another life, he'll be her teacher.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

_T_his has been written months ago, and ever since I just begun loving and loving this ship even more. I need you suffering with me because /no one/ acknowledges just how much chemistry is between them and I am left with only one friend fangirling about Shishio and Yuyuka. Really, here I am just going to post fics with them and hope that you'll love them as much as I do ~


	2. Sagiso

**Summary: **It's easier to talk when you're not actually speaking.

* * *

><p>His hands are rough from all the sweeping he's done since he's working in this shop. Flower shop. He barely knows the language of flowers, but his sense of aesthetic is something special; his bouquets are the most requested and he's the one charismatic enough to raise the sales high enough for the shopkeeper, and old friend - but it's a classified information- to wish to keep him around for a long time.<p>

He could've been a teacher. He could've been a historical or try and do anything. But the moment Yukichi asked for help to open up a flower shop, he was the first one to stretch a hand.

Now, years and stories later, he's still doing this job, like a part-timer in college and his name tag is obviously worn out. From "Satsuki" remained only "tsuki", and although Yukichi insisted for him to change it, he refused so many times that he wasn't pestered any longer.

High-schoolers are also common. The old ladies across the road who own a mochi shop are praising his good looks for this, but he just brushes the compliments off, reminding them of how beautiful the flowers actually are. But the eyes of the girls are always on him, and he always laughs at them, lighthearted and a little dizzy from the strong smell of their perfumes. They usually buy daisies, playing 'loves me, loves me not' with their petals, and he sighs his disappointment only after the girls turned the corner and he's under the counter, arranging the colorful wraps.

He knows Yukichi has a niece, lovely and young, with hasty movements and chattery mouth, and sometimes she helps around the shop. He likes those days, because even if it's rainy outside, the room seems bright through her presence, and her laughter whenever she sees him with his glasses stained with water and dirtied with mud fills the room and makes all the flowers bloom even harder, their perfume even stronger. She's a daytime shooting star with the power of a thousand suns. She always messes up the orders and pots fall from her hand more often than stars from the sky and after her shift, he spends one hour just to make sure everything is in place, just like it's supposed to.

But then after a while she's back again, and the shop and his heart are thrown upside down again with her laughter and excuses for her clumsiness.

It makes the air unbreathable.

* * *

><p>And then suddenly a wave of fresh air hits him when he's presented to the new worker. It's not her, and it's like he's been pulled out of his own world. He barely catches the explanations: Suzume almost failing her history class and the nice boy, Mamura, offering to help her out.<p>

The girl in front of him looks like she's provoking him to defy her presence there, but he swallows the lump in his throat and mechanically stretches out his hand.

She doesn't take it, instead she plucks her lips together, making a barely catchable sound. "tsuki".

He corrects her, that no, he's Shishio Satsuki, and yes, she's Nekota Yuyuka, and indeed, they'll be coworkers. It's like she's the one not understanding what's going one, when he's the one that lost his guiding star all of the sudden.

Her nails are pretty when she's arranging the flowers and she murmurs the language of flowers with every type she touches, smells, cares for.

When he asks her to explain how this things work, she makes such a sour face that he almost feels lemon taste in his mouth.

"I don't talk with half names."

He smiles goofily as she goes in the back to change into her school uniform. She's back in a perfectly arranged one, she's in the same high school as Suzume, and when he smiles at her, while bidding her good night, she turns around with the same sour face.

"I hate you."

Well, he guesses as he cleans up the shop before closing, smiling amused at the girl's tantrums, it could've been worse.

* * *

><p>When she comes back the next day, his name tag is new and slightly shining in the afternoon sun, and when he greets her, that's when she answers back, calling him "Satsuki" as easily as saying "the weather is fine today". He never actually cared about honorifics that much, but the way she dropped everything in the second day of their encounters, it was… surprising. He's not sure in what way, yet.<p>

He has a book open on the counter, and when she peers on his shoulders to read something, she only takes in pictures of different plants, and shrugs her shoulders in somewhat of defeat, deeming it natural.

When she officially starts her shift, she has her hair tied up, and her small pony-tail jumps up and down at every movement. He made it his personal quest to see how much he can pay attention to it before a sudden movement of her would change the direction of his gaze to her exposed neck or shoulder.

When she goes to change in the back, he shouts at her he's leaving early. She hums an answer she's not sure he's heard, but when she turns back, on the counter stands a freesia with Shishio's book open to a chart where the meaning of it carved.

_Childish. Immature._

So be it. After she closes the shop, she plays 'loves me, loves me not', instead changing the chant to 'scream, slap, ignore'.

* * *

><p>It's ignore, and it goes on for a few weeks, until one strange requests comes in their shop. An eccentric bouquet. They look at each other when they read it and they wonder what on earth eccentric should mean, coming from a very normal looking person who just dropped the note on their counter, without a second glance around, to see if the flowers fit their taste. No. Just giving the request and nothing more. No preferred colors, no meaning, no anything.<p>

Shishio goes for red roses, azaleas, maybe even some bluebells. Yuyuka does not let go of her choice of yellow chrysanthemum, dahlia and orange lilies. They close early just to argue over this, and no matter how red her face gets or how much she screams her wishes, he just laughs at her.

Yes, of course, she's childish and immature and he's the only smart guy. She almost wants to throw something at him, to stop that grin of him from eating him whole. He almost does not feel the first push at his hip or the faint touch of a flower near his elbow. When those are accompanied by her heavy palms on his shoulders and flowers thrown at him, he understands that the girl is mad.

He laughs while treating her the same. When they finish their fight, he almost feels like back in high school, when food fights were way too common than it should. His hair resembles an afro, and although hers is at the same level of bad looking, she doesn't care. The laughter bubbling up in her throat escapes her lips, and he looks with wide eyes at how natural everything feels.

She stops mid-laughing when she realizes her mistake. While she changes, trying to get all the leaves from her hair, he wraps a bouquet of all the flowers that survived.

The next day, it receives all the praises in the world from the one who ordered it. They smile awkwardly at the excited person, sharing knowingly looks at each other.

When she leaves that evening, on the counter there's a magnolia and two poppies.

_Natural. Fun-loving._

She laughs while closing the shop and she laughs while going to the train station. He's ten steps in front of her and he feels like something in his ribcage weaken his legs, when she catches up with him and slowly pats his back three times.

* * *

><p>Suzume visits the shop next week. She waves enthusiastically at Shishio and hugs Yuyuka, and for an hour, she's the only one talking. It's about history, and he allows his thoughts to drift away, since nothing new it's to be learnt from there. And then there's the name Mamura, spoken too many times, and Yuyuka must notice it too, because her hands are trembling slightly while handling the cactuses pots. When Suzume turns red like the roses she sits next to and pronounces the word 'boyfriend', Yuyuka hits her toe on a stall, dropping the pot in her hand, and he falls from his chair before he can really realize what's happening.<p>

They're both on the floor, glaring at each other with hate and jealousy towards unfinished wishes, and they sigh at the same time. Suzume laughs at their clumsiness, while bothering whom to help first to get up.

Yuyuka is the first on her feet, all by herself, and when she passes by Shishio, she stomps on his toe, for making her look 2 times worse.

He's sure he's the one feeling the worst of them, so at the end of their shifts, when his eyes are almost closing in acceptance, she offers him a juice from the vending machine and they sit of the stairs at the entrance of the flower shop for hours.

It's a cloudy night, there are no stars visible, and when he fires his lighter for a smoke, she decides that's as good as one.

There's a hydrangea waiting for her when she comes to work. There's no Shishio to be seen, but she gets the message.

_Pride._

And the way it's been hurt.

* * *

><p>He hasn't been himself afterwards. His breaks would come more often, his pack of cigarettes would disappear in a course of a day without effort. His hands would work mechanically; his smile would hesitate to appear.<p>

And she hates how he, so selfishly, leaves the business fall on her shoulders. She pretended for a long time, but people she dislikes are still people she dislikes, and the simple task of smiling at that type of humans creates wrinkles around her eyes.

When the last customer leaves the places, she unties her hair and heads outside. She rests her hand without problem on his head, waiting for a reaction. Except him stopping mid-air from lighting a cigarette, nothing.

"What do you need, Nekota?"

She sighed, sitting next to him in a quite unlady position, while rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"Share."

She ordered. Not asked. Ordered. In her tone that probably barely gets her what she wants, but she still uses it more than often around him. He complies, he's not in the mood to opose her, hasn't been in a while. Which annoys her.

The cigarette doesn't look good in her hand, but she smokes elegantly enough to receive a praise for him. The sky is bleeding at the horizon, dawn at its finest in front of them. It almost makes her feels even dizzier.

Then it dawns on him that he's over twenty and he's smoking with a high school girl like there's no problem in it, and with bitterness in his voice, he admits.

"I'm an old man."

But when her lips touch his, he doesn't feel like it at all.

There's azalea for her the next day.

_Patient._

When she's nothing like it.

* * *

><p>They don't bring it up. It's an isolated event, something they both remember about first thing after they see each other, and something that somehow raises their spirit more, but no, they don't talk about it.<p>

His birthday comes and Yukichi first visits the place after letting Yuyuka work. He has too much trust put into a high-schooler, but he also believes that Shishio has to stop being a lone wolf, and a friend isn't bad.

Only when that friend is his niece and apparently, too young for him.

Yuyuka never complains about their age difference. She acts with him the same way she acts with Suzume: straight-forward and blunt, raw in a way that makes his chest contract in recognition at this honest display of human emotions. She is soul and feelings and opinion, all out for the world to see, and it's a courage he wouldn't be able to muster in years.

That's why he's grateful when she's specifically searching for the places inside him where his everything resides. And he's even more amazed at how she doesn't dive in immediately, threatening to break his whole being, she's testing the waters with the tip of her finger, and with every tremble of his walls, she's one step closer to putting down the barrier between them.

He's made a habit of leaving her flowers every evening. Jasmine (f_riendly), l_avender (f_aithful), p_ansy (_thoughtful)._

It's a way of showing what he can't say. She's happy with every single flower she receives, but she likes his voice better.

* * *

><p>"We're friends, right, Satsuki?"<p>

She's unsure, playing with her bangs, trying to seem uninterested in whatever reply he'll give her. She's waiting for him to get his bicycle, playing with one of her feet in the sand. He flashes her a grin.

"Just that?"

She blushes madly, while he laughs at her reaction. She makes him carry her bag for this, while she barely can see where she walks between the hands covering her face.

There's a yellow poppy for her next day.

_Success._

What he wanted to accomplish, she has just a small idea about it.

* * *

><p>Before summer break, she tells him she's going to stop working here. She loves it, but Yukichi said Suzume will come in place and he can't pay everyone. She doesn't sound sad or disappointed, but when he looks at her through heavy lashes, he sees her eyes barely keeping in the tears. In the same day, he makes her a bookmark with a dry edelweiss.<p>

_Courage._

She can't remember the last time she had such a thing.

* * *

><p>She leaves almost naturally. One awkard hug to Yukichi, one last smile towards Shishio, and just like in her first day, she pronounces only his half name.<p>

"Tsuki."

It is just because it's easier than to say good-bye.

* * *

><p>When her birthday comes, in almost autumn but not quite, she almost forgets about the positive shop keeper and wonderful variation of colors in there.<p>

That's until flowers came at her door. Red spider lilies.

_Lost memory._

It's only fair, if she forgot about him, for him to forget about her as well.

* * *

><p>She never told him her birthday.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES<strong>

The information with the flowers' meaning, I just took it from the wikipedia page for Hanakotoba. The title is the japanese for "habeneria radiata" (meaning "My thoughts will follow you in your dreams")


	3. Cut the ties with the past

**Summary: **Their hearts are made of paper.

* * *

><p>"I don't like Suzume anymore."<p>

First, she doesn't understand why is she the one he feels the need to tell such thing. Second, she laughs. A lot. Third, she doesn't believe him. At all.

"I'm serious! I don't!"

"And why should this be **my **problem?"

They're in a pretty unknown coffee shop, at a table in the corner. While she awaits for a reply, she sips her hot chocolate, and when his answer comes, she sticks her tongue out, both in annoyance and pain.

"Shouldn't you be happy? You were the one who was so against our relationship."

"I am not happy."

How things are right now, she feels like a mother trying to calm down her child who dropped his popsicle on the ground. She's too young for this drama.

"I don't like Togyuu anymore either. It's been years since then."

Yeah, he should remember that he has a fresh college graduate in front of him, and not the first year high school girl she was at the beginning. And while she had a two years relationship with Minagawa, Shishio loved Suzume only from afar. The Yuyuka from back then would have deemed it useless. The one right one pities him. And while treating him with ice-cream, in the middle of the night, after their earlier talk, she pities herself more.

* * *

><p><em>'How to get rid of unwanted feelings', a course held by the queen Nekota Yuyuka<em>, Shishio barely reads incredulously the piece of paper thrown in his face, as she easily makes her way in his apartment.

"One" she says, as she raises a finger in the air, pointing at him, "Stop drinking."

With that, she grabs the bottle that he wanted to reach first and hides it in a cupboard. He is too dizzy to try to take it back.

"Two" one more finger has to get along with the first, "You clear up your mind, sort out your thoughts."

In two steps she's at the sink, wetting her hands, coming back to let her now cold hands leave wet trails all over his face and neck.

"Three", and she frees her hands that he grabbed in an attempt to stop her calm-angry rampage, "Never ever send me love messages again, even drunk."

She sits on his sofa, waiting for an apology. Instead, she gets something that makes her want to slap him.

"I bet you are so happy, Yuyuka."

"I am unhappy."

She answers simply, taking her coat and bag and leaving without a goodbye word.

* * *

><p>Now, more often than not, they drink together. It lets their tongue loose, their throughts free.<p>

"I don't like Suzume anymore."

"You said that several months ago, too."

"I know. But back then, I was simply impatient with my pain, with my inability to get over her. Only now it's true."

"I know."

He opens his mouth and closes it again, like the words she aches to hear aren't good enough to leave his mouth.

She can only see the trembling on his lips, that match her beating heart, and hope. She got him out on the front lines, now it's his turn to do something, and instead…

"Shall I call you a taxi?"

She gets up only to crash on his bed, and when he comes in the doorframe, with a face too tired for a Saturday evening, she only makes a sour face and moves to a side, leaving place for him to sit as well. Only when he's halfway on the dream land, she dares say it.

"I won't leave."

* * *

><p>"I have a new job in Osaka."<p>

Her voice is so calm, that it leaves him with none of such thing. If only he'd know how many times she said this line to herself, looking in the mirror, crying.

She didn't dare enter, and when he hugs her, she stills in his doorway. When she finds the courage to reply to his hug, her fingers are all in the wrong places, her figures everything but composed.

"I don't like Togyuu anymore."

He lets her go, smiling. He's not inviting her in, she doesn't do it on her own anymore.

"I'll wait for you." He tells her, almost like asking her if outside's a nice weather.

Already two steps away, Yuyuka waves at him.

"As long as you remember me."

And like that, is over, in less than five minutes, a story of almost ten years.

Someone should remind them that they exchanged hearts and promises, not cards… although the firsts must have been made of paper, thinking how frail they are.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

Wrote this at 4am on a horribly long train ride and highly inspired by the sad songs I was listening to and "After dark" by Haruki Murakami, I guess. It barely makes sense, excuse the tired artist.


End file.
